what we inherited (and what we didn't)
by swanglade37
Summary: All their lives, Gwen, Michael, and John Pierce have seen random people glowing. They try to keep track of it, things are changing. Now, more people than ever with The Glow are visiting their hometown, and they don't know why. All they know is that they have to figure it out before something happens. Percabeth reincarnation fic. Companion to Dear Percy, Dear Annabeth.


_I am _so _over being the only daughter. I don't want another sibling, but I _really _want a sister. Even with Mom in the house, the testosterone is overwhelming. When I was little, it was okay. Yeah, Mom and I were outnumbered, but only by one. And when Mom got pregnant again, I prayed to no specific deity that at least one of them would be a boy. Instead, I got two more brothers. TWO! Clark and Bruce are much worse than Michael and John (and can you tell my parents have different tastes in reading material?), but they're all boys, and they all contributed to my realization that I prefer girls to boys. The messes they make and participate in are truly astounding, and it's no wonder that Dad is exactly the same._

_The real problem, I figure, is that my parents can't seem to have single births. Michael, John, and I were triplets, and Clark and Bruce were twins, and apparently built-in best friends is a thing in this family. At least they don't have The Glow._

_If anyone asked me when I first noticed The Glow, I don't think I could tell them. As long as I can remember, I've seen it. I know that Mom has it, and Dad, and Auntie Sonya, and Aunt Angie. I know that I don't have it, and none of my brothers have it either. My fourth grade teacher, Mr. Jennings, has it, and from the pictures I saw, so does his wife. Victor Leonard's Glow is so strong it's almost blinding, but Beck Carlton's is so weak I can barely see it at all. Even Dr. Simone, our optometrist, has it. It seems so incredibly random, that I sometimes wonder if I'm seeing it at all. But I am, and there's no way around it, because John and Michael see it too. We don't know why the The Glow exists. All we know is that some people have it, and others don't, and the only people who know it's a thing are a group of triplets from the Delaware Water Gap. Seeing The Glow bonds us together, because you can't be crazy if two other people can see what you can, right?_

"Gwenny!" She looked up from her journal. Michael pointed across the field at a group of teenage tourists. "Third from the left," he told her. She looked, and, sure enough, there was a leggy brunette whose Glow was unusually bright. She locked her journal and took out a nearly identical notebook. Rather than hold her complaints about her family, friends, and school, this one housed a list of the people she and her brothers met who had The Glow.

"Name?" She asked, tapping her pen against the page. Michael was the flirt of the family, and could always find out the names of the pretty ones. John infiltrated everyone else under the age of twenty-five, and Gwen took care of all the adults.

"McKenna Pine," Michael's gum smacked annoyingly in his mouth as he said her name. "I can also tell you her hometown, her dog's name, and her favorite ice cream flavor, if you want."

"We don't need that much, but we all appreciate your initiative." Gwen sighed after saying this. McKenna's was the sixth Glow they'd seen today, and it was barely lunchtime.

As though he was reading her mind, Michael leaned closer to her. "You know the numbers explode in the summer, when all the tourists get here."

"They always do." However, both of them knew that this year it wasn't the summer that was bringing all of the people who had The Glow.

John wandered up to them, whistling the West Side Story Overture under his breath. "No movement," he reported. As if on cue, three pairs of eyes traveled to one of the small islands on the river. For three weeks, there had been a Glow that matched the kind that the Pierce triplets used to see only on people. As the days wore on, Gwen had felt herself getting more and more agitated. Something was coming, and it was coming soon.

* * *

**Well hello dear readers. So, this takes place in my **Dear Percy, Dear Annabeth**, but can be read alone. Important things to know for this fic: Percy and Annabeth have reincarnated as Jonah and Clarissa Pierce; Gwen, John, Michael, Clark, and Bruce are their kids, and Thalia and Grover have been tracking/watching over them, because for some reason Grover can smell them (it's the same reason Gwen and her brothers can see The Glow on reincarnated demigods, but I haven't revealed that reason yet, so you'll just have to speculate).**

**I do highly recommend reading **Dear Percy, Dear Annabeth **because this fic will make a little more sense if you do, but it isn't necessary.**

**Unfortunately, I leave tomorrow, and will be without internet access for three weeks, but this is ****not** **a oneshot.**

**~swanglade37**


End file.
